


Companion Tips

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee gets a lesson from Inara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion Tips

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Inara/Kaylee - Ladylike

At Kaylee's first lesson, Inara circled her, quietly tsking when coming to a stop before the mechanic's crossed legs. “This is how you sit?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Do you feel sensual and inviting?”

“Prolly not sensual, but I'm pretty inviting,” Kaylee said defensively.

“Slouching is not ladylike. Observe.” Inara's legs bent of their own accord; she seemed to glide to the ground smooth as an Eagle-108. Inara adjusted the hem of her skirt to show her delicately crossed ankles, then leaned slightly forward, arm pressed against the side of her bosom. “See?” she breathed. “Sensual and inviting.”

Kaylee swallowed. “I see.”


End file.
